


Goodbye, Rack

by Azulan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Male Lactation, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulan/pseuds/Azulan
Summary: Half a year after giving birth to a handsome son, a man finds out his husband's already large breasts have increased in size since he began to wean their child, and it's becoming a problem--for one of them, anyway. When he decides he needs to get them reduced, his husband decides to have one last time before they go away.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Goodbye, Rack

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. Okay, I have some words. I'm not usually into lactation, but after seeing Kahnosera's kinktober post on twitter about lactation and Fross2art's obsession with large male pectorals, I decided to give ot a try.

Blaine looked down at the man on the operating table lustfully. Rayin Chess, his Indian god of a husband, was lying there completely unconscious. His tan skin beamed under the harsh lights, his face showing gentle signs of slumber. His chest heaved, and with every breath, Blaine was already drawn back to his chest.

Blessed with already large pecs, Rayin began to grow even larger after sucessfully weaning off their son, Dion. During that time, Blaine cherished every moment with those gorgeous man-breasts, how sensitive they were when the nipples were pinched, and how quickly they surrounded their nectar of life. Granted, it was a little odd playing with his husband's breasts and receiving milk in return, but Blaine had grown to love it. Everything was perfect.

Until Rayin began to suffer. His pecs hurt from wearing shirts, and during the weaning process, Rayin complained about how the sheer weight of them hurt. Every night, Blaine would suck out as much milk as he could, massage the breasts with oils and water, but even that was a short-teem solution. To Blaine, it felt more like a chore than pleasure, with his husband continually asking for relief, and eventually Blaine turned to sleeping pills, and even their sex life had begun to dwindle.

Which led to the surgery. Despite feeling obligated to milk his husband, Blaine regretted that his husband was going to get his breasts reduced. He wanted them to be normal sized for a muscular man of 200lbs, so they'd be even smaller than they were naturally. The doctor gave Blaine one last moment to enjoy them.

"Make it count," Rayin breathed as the anesthesia filled his body, eyes rolling into the back of his head until he was rendered unconscious.

Blaine gulped, feeling the time ticking away. How long did he have? Could he take a few hours? Would being too rough harm Rayin or risk messing up the surgery? 

"No," Blaine said to himself. "Let's enjoy this." Not entirely sure if it was allowed, he climbed onto the table and straddled Rayin. Hands shaking in anticipation (or was it anxiety?), he carefully began to knead his husband's chest like dough, firm yet soft dough at that. 

Slowly, he added more pressure, whatching the breasts rise and obscure Rayin's face. Darn, he was gonna miss that. That was hot. Blaine cupped his breasts harder, and like an active volcano, his breasts began to spew. Blaine cursed; he'd been too rough. He stepped off the table for a brief moment and grabbed some tissues to clean off the milk and went back to business.

_I kinda like this,_ Blaine realized. Having his business-savvy, somewhat sterm husband lying still and letting Blaine have his fun. It was like that one time when they had drunk sex, only this time, Blaine could feel that Rayin was fully hard.

His temperature increasing beyond his control, Blaine reached under the operating sheet and stroked his husband's groin, feeling his full balls beg for release. Blaine leaned down to kiss his love, only to remember that he was wearing a mask.

Blaine gasped softly. That wouldn't do. If he didn't have breasts to play with, a body to fondle and join with his own, that was one thing, but those lips, covered under that black fur of a beard...he needed those.

Blaine removed his hands with a shuddering sigh andgot off the table. "Okay," he said. "I think I've made my piece with this."

He walked out of the room, only to be greeted by the doctor. "Oh, hello!" He said cheerfully. "Have you finished up in there?" 

"Yeah, yeah I have." Blaine gazed at the door wistfully. Well, there were worse sacrifices to make.

"Great! Now, since I'm removing a great deal of fat, have you and your husband discussed where you'd like it moved?"

"Moved?" Blaine blinked, not quite catching on. Then after a moment, his eyes widened. "Actually..."

_Six months later..._

Rayin scowled at Blaine, who looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "I may have fully healed, but I'm still ticked off at you."

Blaine shrugged. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, your lips are my favorite part about you."

"Oh, really?" Rayin narrowed his eyes. "Then why, pray tell, do my jeans no longer fit? My lips aren't down there." He gestured to his pants, which clung tighter than leather to his incredibly thick thighs.

"Hey, you've gotta compromise. A big booty and a massive penis are bragging rights, my dear. I've gotta have some fun."

"So my lips aren't your favorite body part after all," Rayin sighed heavily. Blaine walzted over to him and planted a kiss on his lips, followed by a longer, deeper kiss that made even Rayin moan.

"I love your lips." Blaine poked his lips out. "Now come here; you're about to love mine."

**Author's Note:**

> BE AS BRUTAL AS YOU WANT. It'll hurt, but I posted this because the thought came into my head. I may even delete it later, lol. Just had to get it out of my system.


End file.
